


Cocktail

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [52]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Cocktail (1988), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Bruce Wayne is Missing, Childbirth, Dick Grayson Fakes His Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fights, Good Friend Roy Harper, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Just Married, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Parent Roy Harper, Pregnancy, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Loosely based off of the movie Cocktail
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I take a shaky breath missing Jason. I had told him I'm pregnant. Jason was speechless and I ran. My father doesn't approve of, Jason. I love him, but he doesn't love me. My father owned a hotel we lived on the top floor, he was wealthy. My mom died 4 year's ago. My dad never was happy after she died. I had to quit the team to insure of not having a miscarriage. I don't know how I'll tell my dad. I'm in my first trimester so I won't start showing for awhile. I walk through the hall to go eat a snack. 

"Y/N!.. Y/N!.. Y/N!" Jason?! 

I saw him he's out of breath from running 

"Jason! What are you-" I stopped mid sentence speechless he's here 

He ran to me putting his hands on my arm's his breath fast "oh, Y/N there's so much I want to say and I don't know how" he took a deep breath "Dick's dead" his voice pained 

"Jason" I say sorrowful 

"he was my brother listen to me he told me that I need to be there for you. I am not going to make another mistake again. I got a job at the bow hunter security with Roy in Star City. I want you to come with me Y/N. I love you, I want to marry you"

"Jason, I don't want us to be together because I'm pre--" 

"no listen to me! Listen to me dammit! It's nothing like that I love you Y/N please, come with me"

Two of my dad's worker's came in with him. They grabbed Jason. No! 

"get him out of here!" my dad yelled 

"come with me!" he said reaching his hand out to me 

My heart reaching out to Jason as my eye's swell 

"Y/N he's a damn deadbeat loser all he wants is money!" my dad said harsh 

"no I don't want a damn penny from you!" Jason defended 

Jason elbowed the man on the left though he did not stop. They push him to the elevator. I can't stop, I can't not be with him. I love Jason and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I rush to get to Jason. My dad grabbed my shoulders 

"no! I'm going with him, I love him!" 

Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. The man punched Jason to the ground 

"don't let her go!" my dad yelled 

He grabbed me as I scream Jason swiftly got up "she's pregnant you asshole!" he punched the man knocking him out 

Jason kicked the other man to the ground. I shook my head fighting my tears, how could Dad let this happen? I went to Jason he put his arm across my back and held my hand. We went to the elevator he pushed the button going down. I look at my dad knowing it will be the last time I see him. 

"you're on your own!" 

"it's the only way I want it" Jason said 

As the elevator door shut Jason kissed me. I deepen the kiss. I hugged him tight 

"I'm so sorry about, Grayson" 

Dick, was always kind to me and treated me like a sister. It breaks my heart he's gone. Jason, takes a deep breath and kissed my temple. We went to a house Jason had bought for us. We walked in through the entrance. I see the living room. I stretch and yawn.

"let's get you to bed, Momma" 

I nodded Jason took me to our bedroom. I sat on the bed Jason took my shoe's off, following my socks. He kissed my knee I gently rub his head. I feel my hormones rise as I start to cry. I lean back to lay down Jason kissed me. We both laid on the bed Jason kissed me again. Jason's eye's swell, he laid on his stomach by me. He held my hand and kissed my knuckles 

"I used to think I hated him, you know? We never got along. Bruce always seemed to be so proud of him. He's my fucking brother and he believes that I hated him"

My heart drops knowing how sorrowful he feels. I touch his cheek he kissed my palm and moved his head by mine. He laid his head on my neck I wrapped my arm's around him. Months later Jason and I eloped unable to afford anything else. I sent a world's greatest granddad mug to Bruce. 

Jason's P. O. V 

I sat on the couch Y/N sound asleep on laying her head on my thigh. I read in my book I hear my phone. I picked it up, Stephanie? I hesitate and answer. I hear crying and instantly regret answering. I don't exactly know how to handle crying. I take a deep breath 

"Stephanie, stop crying and tell me the fucks wrong?" 

-"Bruce, is missing. Tim said I shouldn't worry you but--" she began to sob

I pinch the bridge my nose sighing "Stephanie, calm the fuck down" 

This is why Dick is a better brother than me, he knows how to handle situations like this, I just make it worse. I had to move my phone from my ear her crying so loud. Damn Y/N must be knocked out. She sniffed I roll my eye's, what am I supposed to say? 

"deep breaths, cry baby quit whining" 

She took a deep breath 

-"okay I'm ok now" 

If I stay here and something happens I don't think I could live with myself. Surely, four little vigilante's can handle Gotham on their own. Stephanie, can be overconfident but I think it's because she really doubts herself, Barbara could help but is in a wheelchair though she's still a bad-ass being paralyzed from the waist down has it's limits, Cassandra she's, I don't really worry about her, Tim spends every waking hour on his damn electronics does the kid even sleep and Damian, he's a mini Batman. So I think they can handle Gotham alone. I thought Bruce could and Dick now one of them is six feet under the other missing. 

-"you still there, Jay?" 

"yeah, Steph I'm here listen kid let me talk to Y/N and if you want to, keep on the emergency line" 

-"thanks, Jason" 

"yeah sure thing kid" 

I hung up and ran my hand down my face groaning. I need a fucking break. I touch Y/N's abdomen and feel my daughter kicking.

"you did not just wake her up" Y/N groaned

I chuckled "sorry, Babe"

She sat up leaning on me I rub her abdomen.

"so, Steph called me"

"oh, how'd that go?"

I sigh deeply "Bruce, is missing she was, pretty damn hysterical"

"oh, Jay I'm so sorry"

"I'm ok, Y/N" she moved leaning me against the couch she laid her head on my shoulder "really I'm alright, Babe" she looks at me with concern

I kissed her deeply she laid her head on my shoulder. I gently rub her back. I am trying to be a better man, for my wife and my baby girl. So for my family I will go back to Gotham with my wife. Y/N and I left, Star City going to Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

I asked Roy to give me a few week's off, he was understanding reminding me that he's still my best friend. I pulled into the Manor I looked over to my right side and see my wife sound asleep. I softly smiled I quietly open the car, door and shut it. I open her car door I unbuckle her seat belt. I carried my wife bridle style. I shut the door with my foot. I walked to the Manor and I let myself in. I shut the door with my foot once more. I walk upstairs to my old bedroom. I open my bedroom door the room exactly how I left it. My guitar on the corner of the room, my dresser, and my nightstands by my king-sized bed. I moved the covers my sheets and blankets cleaned. Alfred, likely having had hope over the year's I'd finally come home. I lay my wife down, her head on the pillow and laying on her side. I kiss her cheek she smiled softly

"go back to sleep baby we're here"

She nodded I laid the covers on her. She eased her breathing falling into a deep sleep. I walk out of the bedroom and see, Cassandra. She gently smiled and hugged me. I returned the gesture

"you're home" her voice brittle

"pfft I'm surprised myself"

We parted she had tears in her eye's.

"Y/N?"

I softly smiled "she's sound asleep and guess what you don't know"

"what?" she grinned

"you're going to be a auntie to a little girl"

She gasped in excitement "oh, Jason I'm so happy for you! Aww a little girl! I'm going to spoil her!"

"I don't doubt it"

Y/N's P. O. V 

One week until my due date. I laid on the bed leaning my back against the pillow. The door opened Jason, with a disgusted look on his face. He slammed the door shut. He had his arm's on his hip and a glare on his face. I remain quiet knowing he needs to speak his mind. 

"I'm so fucking tired of all the fucking lies! The one time I do the right fucking thing"

"I'm listening" 

"Dick's alive and no he did come back the same way I did. Apparently it was all fucking fake because bat's--" he takes a deep breath he crawled on the bed and laid his hand on my abdomen and his head on my neck "you know I don't give a shit. You and our baby girl that's what I care about" 

I kiss his head "I'm so sorry, Jay" 

I rubbed circles on his back gently. 

"let's go home"

Jason and I packed our bags. I hear the door knocking Jason opened. I saw, Dick 

"look I came to say that I don't want you two to leave"

"save it, Dick" Jason said bitterly

"Jay--" contraction! 

"no you don't get to fucking come in here and try to guilt me into staying here. Y/N--"

"Jason" I say softly as I feel water run down my legs, my water just, broke!

He continued not acknowledging me "and I are going back to Star City!"

"Jason!!" I yelled

He turned looking at me "what the fuck, Y/N?!"

"we're not going to make it back home in time"

"because you need to change your pants?"

I'm going to kill him! I glared "Jason this is not--" I feel a contraction "ooh" I moaned

"Y/N!" they both said unison

Jason quickly came to my side. He held my hand and put his other on my back

"M-my water just broke, dumbass!" I said harshly 

"shit! Shit, shit, shit okay what, do you need me to do?" 

"get the bags for the hospital and get me in the fucking car" 

"I can get the bags and meet you guy's there" Dick offered 

"okay" I nodded 

Jason, picked me up bridle style and carried me to the car. He sat me in the passenger seat of our car. He kissed my head buckled my seat, belt and shut the car door. I feel another contraction. I gasped in pain. Jason, swiftly got in the driver's seat. He drove off holding my hand. 

"don't forget to breath, babe" he says soothing and his eye's straight at the road and in a guilt stature 

"thank you" I mumbled 

"hey it's OK doll I'm good just lost my temper back there" 

He pulled into the hospital and kisses my hand. He let's go I took a deep breath. Jason, carried me and shut the door with his foot. He ran into the hospital. Moment's later they admitted me. I lay on the stretcher the bed leaned up. Jason by my side holding my hand. I'm 5 centimeters dilated. Wearing nothing but a hospital gown. I hear the door knocking 

"it's, Grayson" 

Jason, sighs gently squeezing my hand "I'm ok with it" I mumbled 

"come on in" Jason said loud enough for Dick to hear

Dick, walked in holding my hospital bag. 

"how you holding up?" 

"I'm --" Jason cut me off 

"she's fine" his tone bitter 

"well uh I guess I'll put this on the chair and leave you two parents to be" he awkwardly said placing the bag on the chair 

He walked to the door I looked at my husband "say something" I mumbled 

"no, I'm not--" I raise my eyebrows at him 

"hey, Grayson" Jason said Dick stopped in his tracks and turned facing us "fake your death again and I'll do more than just punch you in the face" I pinch Jason's arm "oww! what?" he mumbled 

I sigh in defeat 

Dick, smiled softly with a chuckle "I'll keep that in mind and" he looks at me and my abdomen then back at, Jason "you take care of them" Jason smiles to me 

Grayson, leaves shutting the door behind him. Jason, leans over and kisses my cheek. Afterwards Jason and I in the car driving home to Star City. I sat in the back seat with my newborn daughter inside her car seat. 

Jason's P. O. V 

I see my wife sound asleep I took a deep breath. I called my best friend Roy Harper. He answered 

-"Red here" 

"hey, man" 

-"Jaybird what's up man? How's Gotham treatin' my bro?" 

I scoff "like hell, listen Y/N, D/N and I are headed home I'll be in at work in the morning" my voice groggy from lack of sleep 

-"geez Jaybird I think I can honestly say that I have never heard you sound so fucking tired. Everything OK, man?" 

I sigh deeply "yeah, never fucking better Roy absolutely never been better in my life" 

-"listen you sound like hell and I mean that completely as a friend. Sleep in actually take care of yourself and get ready for your daughter to come into the world. That's something I never got to do"

"I can do all but one of those thing's"

-"what do you mean?"

"D/N, decided not to wait any longer yesterday"

-"ha! Ha! That's awesome Jaybird Aww man welcome to parenthood. I can not wait to see her! I bet she's so damn cute! I'll let Donna know about the great news. Oh, take a week off! Take as long as you need and give my love to Y/N"

"will do see ya, Roy"

-"see ya, Jaybird"

I hung up and tossed the phone in the passenger seat. I pulled into our house. I hear my wife yawn she stretched her arm's

"hmm home again"

"home again"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
